Quando o coração fala mais alto
by Leah Lestrange Black
Summary: Gina sempre foi sofrida. E quando finalmente encontra o amor verdadeiro, ele lhe é tirado. COMPLETA!


Quando o coração fala mais alto

- Pra mim chega, Dino! – Gina berrou e bateu a porta de casa, carregando suas malas...

"Já era a 10ª vez que aquilo acontecia, e eu não agüentava mais...

Dino e eu nos conhecemos em Hogwarts. Ele era muito amigo do meu irmão, o Rony. Não mais que Harry, claro. Ah...Harry...Fiquei tanto tempo iludida com ele, até que um dia acordei e notei melhor Dino. E começamos a sair.

Depois que me formei, ficamos noivos e decidimos morar no mundo trouxa. Achei que seria interessante, mas mal sabia que fizera a pior coisa da minha vida.

No começo era tudo um mar de rosas, mas o mar de rosas logo virou uma tempestade muito feia.

No mundo trouxa, tem essa coisa...Essa tal de bebida alcoólica, ah essa coisa que pode destruir 1 lar mais do que um feitiço...Dino não sabia que em bruxos, o efeito era duplamente pior, e em pouco tempo, se tornara numa bêbado e dos piores. Nnunca sofri tanto na vida...

"How could a man i thought i knew turn out to be unjust so cruel?..."

Depois de uma noite, na qual Dino me agredira, eu vi que aquilo tudo já tinha ido longe demais e dei uma basta.

Após estar no meio da rua, a uma da manhã, cheia de mala na mã, olhei em volta, sentei-me na calçada e comecei a chorar.

- Isso não é justo! Por quê logo comigo? – Gina se lamentava, suas lágrimas caindo pelo chão.

Depois de um bom tempo sentada ali, vi que me lamentar não ia adiantar, então, me levantei e andei...Andei até onde o vento me levasse. Pra mim, nada mais importava.

Acabei arrumando um apartamento para morar. Havia guardado umas economias e agradeci a Deus por ter feito isso.

Um dia, eu estava andando numa praça de Londres, quando trombei com uma pessoa.

- Desculpe, me Srta, eu... – O rapaz parou de falar a olhando admirado. Era a ruiva mais linda que já vira na vida.

- Me...Distraí e não...A vi. – Ele finalmente completou a frase.

- Não foi nada – A ruiva corou.

Eu parei para observá-lo melhor, afinal, tinha a sensação de conhecê-lo de algum lugar. Loiro, alto, expressão séria, olhos cinzas e vestido de preto da cabeça aos pés, com uma serpente desenhada no bolso de sua blusa, só podia ser ele...

- DRACO! – Gina disse surpresa – Sou eu...Gina Weasley.

O rapaz, que bebia um gole de água do copo que trazia nas mãos, se engasgou.

- Ah? Gina? – Ele a olhou incrédulo.

- Quem diria...Draco Malfoy na Londres dos trouxas...Interessante! – Gina sorriu.

Aquele sorriso o derretera. Ele sorriu em resposta.

- Mundo pequeno, não?

Aquilo parecia um pequeno absurdo. Eu ali, na Londres dos trouxas, conversando com Draco Malfoy, que fora meu inimigo por anos nos tempos de escola, como se fosse algum amigo antigo que não via fazia tempo. Naquele momento, parecia que havíamos esquecido nossas diferenças. E como ele tava lindo...

Conversamos por muito tempo, até que combinamos de nos encontrarmos mais vezes. Numa delas, fora num parque lindo, cheio de árvores, com um lago imenso onde vários peixes nadavam. Era uma coisa muito linda de se ver.

- Quer dar comida aos peixes? – Ele riu, no meio da conversa.

Gina riu e foram até a cerca do lago.

- Sabe, sinto falta de Hogwarts... – Gina disse se encostando na cerca. – Hoje lembro nossas brigas e dou risadas...Depois que a guerra acabou, perdi o contato com quase todo mundo... – Ela ficou séria. Olhou Draco nos olhos e começou a lhe contar o que acontecera entre ela e Dino. Draco a ouviu pacientemente.

Ao terminar, ambos ficaram em silêncio.

- Quer? É sapo de chocolate...Vai te animar... – Draco riu tirando uma caixinha do bolso.

Gina abriu um sorriso.

- Quero sim...Deus, como senti falta disso...

Ambos riram.

Ficamos um bom tempo ali, rindo, relembrando os velhos tempos. Quando a chuva veio...

Cinco minutos de chuva, e já estávamos encharcados. Parecia um dilúvio, e nós dois lá, parados, encarando um ao outro em silêncio, como se tentássemos decifrar o que nossos olhos tentavam dizer. Não sabia o que tava dando em mim, comecei a sentir mil coisas ao mesmo tempo, quando estávamos próximos demais...

Draco se aproximava lentamente de Gina, a olhando nos olhos. A chuva caia mais forte, molhando seus rostos. "Como aquela garotinha havia crescido – pensava ele – Já era uma mulher feita'. Draco a enlaçou pela cintura e acariciou sua nuca.

Gina fechou os olhos. Ah, a quanto tempo não sentia nada parecido com isso...Uma única lágrima escorria-lhe os olhos.

- Hei, não chore... – Ele disse em seu ouvido, causando certas sensações conhecidas na garota. – Você cresceu tanto...Está tão diferente, tão não vi antes? – Ele prosseguiu enquanto a garota o abraçou pela nuca e o olhou, com um meio sorriso, corando.

A chuva caia cada vez mais forte, e as roupas de ambos já estavam grudando e pesadas.

Seus rostos foram se aproximando lentamente, quando seus lábios se tocaram. Um beijo que se iniciou doce e calmo, mas que foi se aprofundando.

Draco a puxou mais para si, a beijando e a acariciando sua nuca, indo pelas costas da garota, por baixo da blusa encharcada.

Gina sentia suas pernas tremerem, e correspondia ao beijo com paixão.

Aquele momento foi maravilhoso. Eu não queria que acabasse nunca, mas é como diz aquele ditado trouxa: tudo o que é bom, dura pouco.

Passamos a nos ver mais vezes, até que recebemos uma notícia desagradável. Comensais que conseguiram sobreviver após a guerra, haviam se reunido novamente, e como Draco fizera parte da nova Ordem da Fênix, fora chamado com urgência pelos Aurores. Aquilo, me derrubou como se derruba um lutador com um nocaute.

- Calma, Gi1 Volto em uma semana. Depois, viveremos em paz. – Ele a abraçou forte. – Tenho que ir agora.

- Mas e se você não...

- Gina Weasley, eu VOU voltar...Vou voltar e viveremos juntos para sempre, e nada vai mudar isso... – Ele disse e a beijou em seguida.

Gina o olhou, e lágrimas caíram de seus olhos, como naquela vez no parque.

E eu estava certa. Draco, á noite, pegou uma mala, e me encontrou no meu apartamento. Me beijou, pegou um charuto e se foi.

Parecia que eu já sabia...E aquilo me doía mais do que uma facada. Ele nunca mais voltaria...

5 dias depois, Gina estava emseu apartamento. Foi até a sala e viu uma coruja com um exemplar do Profeta Diário. Ao ler a 1ª pág, tomou um choque.

"Ministério da Magia divulga lista de mortos do combate aos Comensais"

Após a notícia, haviam alguns comentários do Ministério e uma lista...

"Alastor Moody

Neville Longbottom

Nimphandora Thonks

Draco Malfoy"

Gina deixara o jornal cair no chão. Não conseguia chorar, não conseguia se expressar. Se sentou na varanda do seu apê e permaneceu lá, olhando o céu.

Aquilo fora um choque. Depois de anos de sofrimento, quando finalmente encontrei o amor verdadeiro, ele é tirado de mim da maneira mais injusta que se pode imaginar. Eu permaneci ali, naquela varanda dia e noite, com sol ou chuva...Apenas olhando o céu, como se Draco fosse aparecer ali a qualquer momento. Mas isso não aconteceria nunca e me doía cada vez mais ao pensar nisso.

Até que um dia eu superei, claro nunca irei esquecê-lo, mas tinha que continuar vivendo. Peguei um rolo de pergaminho e comecei a escrever tudo isso. Não sei bem o por quê...Talvez, seja para deixar registrado que os melhores momentos da minha vida, fora ao lado dele."

Gina enrolou o pergaminho e o guardou em sua gaveta. Chovia muito naquela noite. Quando foi fechar a janela, notou umpequeno pedaço de pergaminho no parapeito da janela. O abriu e leu:

'The greatest thing (A melhor coisa)

You ever learn (Que Você pode aprender)

Is just to love (É somente amar)

And be loved (E ser amado)

In Return (Em retribuição)

Nessa noite, Gina chorou. Chorou tudo o que havia segurado por tanto tempo.

FIM!


End file.
